candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring432/Domination (An Androny Yaoi Fanfic!!! If you are a fujoshi, welcome!!!)
Andrew is driving back home on the quiet road. It is already 12 a.m. but he still felt high and happy as he went to the bar with his friends. Is big brother asleep now? He looks so tired lately. Andrew thought to himself while driving home. As Andrew reached home, he saw the lights of the living room are still switched on. "Hello, big brother?" Andrew called out silently. Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrapping around his shoulder. "What's the matter, Andrew?" Anthony asked from behind. "Big brother?! Aren't you asleep?" "I've been waiting for you this whole night. Where did you go just now?" "I went to the bar with my friends. One of them held a party there and I felt very high now..." "Oh really?" Anthony pulled his younger twin closer to him, making Andrew blush. "Andrew, do you really like your friends more than me?" Anthony asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. "B-Big brother, I could never pick someone else over you." Anthony smiled while pulling Andrew even closer. "I should punish you for being disobedient." Anthony teased. "Come on Andrew, a punishment awaits you in my room..." Anthony taunted while carrying Andrew in a bridal style up to his room. As they entered the room, "Big brother, you said-" Andrew is cut off when Anthony pressed his lips onto his, making Andrew blush even deeper. "I told you, you're going to be punished." Anthony reached down and slightly rubbed Andrew through his pants. Andrew groaned when Anthony pulled his hand away and pushed his body closer to his, begging to be touched. Andrew's groans of protest and want are major turn ons for Anthony. "Don't be so hasty, Andrew. Or else..." Anthony decided to tease Andrew some more as he ran his tongue across his earlobe, then trailed it down to his neck. He sucked on Andrew's sweet spot for a moment, making him moan softly while his fingers tugged on his hair. Anthony continued sucking and nibbling at his brother's sensitive neck. He rubbed Andrew's restricted member once again through his pants to tease him even more. After a few minutes, Anthony looked at Andrew and smiled seductively. Andrew is panting and his eyes are closed. "Well, do you want something even exciting?" Anthony ran his hand down Andrew's chest to his member again. Andrew moaned again and Anthony pushed him back so he fell onto the bed. "N-No..." Andrew mumbled. He closed his eyes as he felt his older brother's sweet kisses went down his neck. "Big brother, just kiss me already!" Andrew demanded. Anthony smirked even more, "If I did that, this wouldn't be a punishment." "Y-You're so mean, big brother..." Anthony used one hand to pin down Andrew's hands above his head while his other hand worked on Andrew's clothes. Anthony pulled his younger brother's suit away and began undoing the buttons. Once Andrew's chest is revealed, Anthony started licking all over it. Andrew moaned out his brother's name and this only made Anthony more excited. "Nnnnnngh big brother..." Andrew is squirming beneath Anthony, moaning and panting. Anthony could tell that his brother is enjoying but he still wanted more. Andrew's free hand found its way into Anthony's hair and tugged onto it. After Anthony's lips left Andrew's chest, he ran his tongue down Andrew's abdomen to the hem of his pants. Andrew know where Anthony is going and his body froze. Anthony smirked widely while undoing Andrew's pants. "Andrew, you are so impatient." Andrew only responded with a groan. Anthony grabbed the hem of Andrew's boxers and pulled them down. Andrew shivered, the precum is leaking down his member. Anthony licked the precum with the tip of his tongue, causing Andrew to shiver again. Without wasting more time, Anthony sucked Andrew even harder. Andrew moaned out louder than before and moved his hips. His back arched and he moved again, this time even more violently. Anthony went deeper as Andrew squirmed like crazy. Moans and pants are coming out from Andrew like crazy. Anthony's head bobbed up and down as he went faster, his left hand is holding his body up and his right hand cupped his brother's balls. He massaged them, making Andrew groan. Before Andrew could reach his climax, Anthony pulled away and loomed over him, their lips connected to each other. Anthony forced his tongue in immediately and claimed dominance. Their tongues fought but the victor goes to Anthony. Andrew began trailing his hands down Anthony's chest and tried to remove his clothes. He is unsuccessful, making Anthony to smirk playfully. "I can't stand it anymore. Let's do this." Anthony said while Andrew blushed and looked away. Anthony sat up and removed his blazer and shirt, tossing them in a random direction. He leaned down again and kissed his brother. Andrew wrapped his arms around Anthony and they exchanged positions. Andrew's erection rubbed against Anthony's and he moaned softly. Andrew unbuttoned his brother's pants and pulled them off along with the boxers. "Not so fast Andrew, you haven't been fully punished." Anthony teased, flipping them once more and rubbing himself against Andrew. Anthony readied himself and slid himself into Andrew. Andrew moaned out his brother's name again and Anthony pushed himself all the way in. His inner walls tightened around Anthony and that only increased his pleasure. Without skipping a beat, Anthony began thrusting inside Andrew. As soon as he hit Andrew's prostate, Andrew yelled out his name. Anthony leaned over his brother and smashed their lips together to silence him. "Big brother, please go faster..." Andrew breathed when Anthony pulled his lips away. He complied and increased his speed. He also changed their position so he could go deeper. He took hold of Andrew's legs and pulled them so they rested on his shoulders. A deep moan emitted from Andrew's throat and his fingers tightened around the sheets. Anthony's grip on Andrew's legs tightened and he almost lost balance. Anthony could feel himself climaxing, same goes to Andrew too. "Big brother!!" Andrew screamed out. "Andrew!!" Anthony yelled. Anthony pulled out and slammed back into Andrew as hard as he could. Andrew came the second after his brother did, his hot liquid pooled out onto his stomach. Anthony remained inside Andrew and leaned over, licking his brother's stomach and tasting his semen. When Anthony pulled out, he pushed Andrew back into the bed and his mouth attached to his brother's still erected member. "Big brother, what are you-Ahhh!" Anthony's tongue swirled around the tip of Andrew's member before he took it whole. He began sucking it, even harder than just now. All Andrew could do is leaning his head back in pleasure and moan. As Anthony stopped for a while, he saw Andrew sweating and panting on the bed. "Andrew, do you want more from me?" Andrew blushed at Anthony's words as he nodded his head silently. He placed his hands on Andrew's hips and smiled at him, indicating his brother to start. Every time Anthony went inside Andrew, he seemed to slam down and go deeper. Andrew closed his eyes tightly while gripping his brother's hips tighter each time he slammed down. They are both moaning, panting and groaning in pleasure. Anthony could already feel himself reaching his end again. Using his hand, he leaned down and took hold of Andrew's member. They both came at the same time after a few thrusts. Anthony kissed Andrew on his lips and continued to push inside. Andrew let out a loud groan as Anthony hit his prostate. Anthony groaned and pulled Andrew closer to him. He increased his speed and pushed himself further in. His hands resided on each side of Andrew's head, pinning Andrew below him. Anthony could tell that Andrew is ready to come again, "Andrew, I'm going to come. Relax, it is going to be fine..." Anthony leaned down and kissed Andrew. "So am I, big brother..." Anthony bucked into Andrew and matched his strokes, his back arched and he came, Andrew did shortly after and he rolled over his side panting. Anthony threw the sheets over Andrew and pulled him closer to him. "I love you Andrew..." Andrew snuggled into Anthony's side, "I love you too big brother..." Category:Blog posts